Oh my sweet and innocent Deichan
by Bila Lehrer
Summary: Danna, ¿de qué es el libro que estas leyendo?"... "Es un libro que TU jamás deberas tocar"...... SasoDei Oneshot ¡Dedicado a mi amiga Katsumi of Doom!


**Disclaimer, Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto**

***DEDICADO A MI GRAN AMIGA KATSUMI OF DOOM***

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**O****h my sweet and innocent Dei-chan**

**By Bila Lehrer**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ambos estaban descansando en su habitación, acompañados únicamente del sutil sonido de las hojas al voltearse… sus azulados ojos concentrados en descifrar aquellas palabras en la portada… sus ojos mieles fijos en las imágenes y palabras… su curiosidad haciéndole mover la pierna rápidamente y morder su labio inferior delicadamente… sus manos sosteniendo aquel libro de no más de 200 paginas… un pequeño quejido de molestia al no poder más con su curiosidad y la sonrisa un tanto extraña en el rostro al avanzar más y más paginas.

Deidara no dejaba de mirar a Sasori, este no parecía tener otra cosa en mente que terminar de leer aquel libro, aquel que llamaba tanto la atención del más pequeño… ¿de qué se trataba, por qué su Danna parecía tan deleitado al leerlo?

Sin hacer nada, cosa rara pero no habían sido requeridos para una junta con Pein como los demás pero eso poco importaba… aquellas reuniones eran para saber quien seria el próximo en ir por el Kyubi y como ya lo habían intentado y fallado era momento de buscar a otros candidatos.

El rubio ya no pudo más y opto por hablar.

- Etto… Danna, ¿qué esta leyendo? –dijo jugando con sus dedos y un poco sonrojado, Sasori quien estaba recostado en la cama y de lado le miro

- ¿Nani, esto? –alzando levemente el objeto- Es un libro –serio

- _Obvio que es un libro_ (¬¬) –pensó- ¿De? –sonrió

- …… -sonrió levemente- Jum, es un libro que TÚ jamás deberás tocar –en tono burlón

- ¿Por? –parpadeo

- Porque jamás lo entenderías –sonrió burlón, enojando al otro

- ¿Me esta diciendo bruto? –frunció el seño, Sasori le miro sonriendo- ¡Hidoi Danna! ( TTOTT) –lloriqueo

- Jajaja, de acuerdo… si tanto insistes… -levantándose y acercándose a el- Ten –extendiéndole el objeto- Léelo –sonrió pervertidamente

- ¿En serio? (O.O) –

- Si (¬w¬) –

- ¡Gracias! –

- De nada… -dando la vuelta

- ¿A dónde va? –viendo al pelirrojo caminar a la puerta

- Te dejare solo un rato para que lo leas –abrió la puerta- Ah… y si tienes alguna duda… _dímela y con gusto te explicare TODO personalmente_ –dijo en tono un tanto raro y cerrando la puerta

- ¿Ah? (O3O) –cara de idiota- Bueno (OwO) -

Comenzó a pasar las hojas desesperadamente, la curiosidad era demasiada y dando no más de un vistazo se quedo con la boca y los ojos bien abiertos.

- Pero si esto es… es… es un… -totalmente sonrojado- ¡LIBRO EROTICOOOOOOOOOO!! –

**-_-_-_-**

Diez minutos después

Sabía que Deidara no había leído ni el prologo del libro, podía ser un asesino despiadado, psicópata y maniaco pero a veces su mentecilla podía ser tan inocente o despistada como la de un niño y más cuando de asuntos sexuales se trataba así que lo más seguro es que hubiera arrojado el libro y cubierto con las sabanas con el rostro igual de rojo que un tomate.

Sonrió frente a la puerta y la abrió… erro en el pensamiento… Deidara estaba cubierto por las sabanas, si, pero tenia el libro entre las manos y aunque pareciera que sus mejillas iban a estallar de tan coloradas que estaban, sus ojos estaban clavados en las imágenes y letras del libro.

- Interesante… ¿no es así? –sonriendo levemente

- ¿Eh? ¡Ah Danna! –dio un brinco, Sasori le miro- Etto… yo… -

- ¿Si? –

- No entendí nada (=_=) –dijo

- No te preocupes –cerrando la puerta suavemente y poniendo el pasador- Aquí estoy yo para explicarte –acercándose a el

Deidara le miro caminar hacia el, Sasori detuvo su rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo, sus mejillas se tornaron rosas nuevamente… Sasori le quito el libro suavemente de las manos y le sonrió, Deidara sintió su corazón latir fuertemente… Sasori si que era apuesto…

- Es una historia sobre una pareja, alumna y maestro, que forman parte de u extraño grupo, conformado por personas que todos odian, el tiene la obligación de protegerla y enseñarle todo lo que sabe… desde el principio se ordeno que estuvieran juntos, el solo la veía como su alumna y compañera de equipo pero con forme paso el tiempo, aquella chica se adentro en su corazón hasta volverse la dueña de este… ella es una persona muy hermosa, de carácter vivas y muy alegre, siempre mostrando una sonrisa y una energía grandiosa, cosas que cautivaron a su maestro quien es todo lo contrario a ella… es serio, algunos dicen que esta amargado pero esas solo son cosas que tiene que mostrar para no ser visto como un debilucho… tal vez son diferentes pero ambos comparten un gusto por el arte que los hace similares y además de tener tantas otras diferencias como cualquiera, se aman tan apasionadamente que buscan mil y una maneras para demostrárselo… y el siempre estará al lado de ella porque es lo más valioso que tiene y lo más maravilloso que ha encontrado, ella es la luz que ilumina el mundo de sombras que el mismo se ha formado… -

- ¡Wow! ¿Y en que termina la historia? –sonrió

- Bien… ella igual lo ama con locura pero es un poco tímida y aunque quiere demostrarle lo mucho que lo ama, no sabe cómo, así que decide confesarle sus sentimientos y dejar que ellos hagan se encarguen de demostrarle lo que significa para ella… -

- ¿Y cuándo se lo dice… qué sucede? –

- Lo que ambos habían estado esperando por mucho tiempo… -

Sin hacer más, unió sus labios con los del rubio… este correspondió a aquel beso de una forma dulce y cariñosa, Sasori le empujo suavemente hasta recostarlo completamente en la cama.

Deidara rodeo su cuello con ambos brazos y Sasori comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo del menor con ambas manos, sintiendo aquella suave y tersa piel… la falta de aire les hizo separarse unos segundos para luego darse otro beso tal vez más placentero que el anterior.

Sasori muy a su pesar dejo su boca y recorrió con sus labios el cuello del menor, Deidara gimió con placer y movió el cuerpo dejando al pelirrojo entre sus piernas y totalmente sobre el.

Sin saber como, ahora sus pieles tenían contacto directo una contra otra, sus ropas regadas en el piso y la habitación llena de sonidos que desbordaban placer y excitación al mismo tiempo.

Ahora, Deidara estaba sujeto fuertemente al cuerpo de Sasori, este con las manos aferradas a las caderas del rubio y poseyéndolo, haciéndolo suyo tan apasionadamente como le era posible…

Unieron sus labios nuevamente… ambos diciendo el nombre de su amante y sintiendo que este era el mejor momento de sus vidas, uno que quedaría en su memoria para siempre…

**-_-_-_-**

Unas horas después, Deidara mantenía la cabeza recostada en el pecho de Sasori, con los ojos cerrados y con los brazos rodeando aquel cuerpo que hace momentos lo marcaba como suyo, y este, acariciando su dorada cabellera… cobijados bajo una suave sabana y acompañados con la pequeña luz de una vela.

- Danna –susurro

- Dime –

- Aquella historia fue muy tierna… -sonrió con evidente sueño- Pero creo que debes ser muy inteligente para leer un libro como ese… -

- ¿Por qué lo dices? –

- Porque cuando lo leí, solo vi imágenes y sugerencias de cómo tener sexo… ahora entiendo… porque dijiste que ese libro… no era para mí… -Sasori le miro, Deidara había caído dormido, Sasori sonrió y lo estrecho más entre sus brazos

- Oh my dulce e inocente Dei-chan… te amo… -

Beso su frente.

**Fin**

**By Bila Lehrer**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Hola Pal, como lo prometí, aquí esta el fic SasoDei… especialmente para vos xD

Este fic fue echo con todo mi cariño para ti, espero que haya sido de tu agrado y perdona que no haya sido Lemon, creo que me salió más como lime jeje ^ ^u ¡perdón! ¡Tratare de hacer uno bien la próxima vez! TTOTT

O tal vez lo compensare en el de Innocence jeje (ahí tratare de hacer un Lemon ^o^) bueno, espero leerte pronto, cuídate mucho mucho, te mando un fuerte abrazo y muchos besos, TK1CH! ¡No lo olvides!

Y recuerda: ¡QUE VIVA EL SASODEI!! SASODEI 4 EVER!! YEAH!! XD

Bye! :D


End file.
